1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cleaning device and a charger used for it and more particularly to a self-propelled cleaning device automatically movable and a charger used for it.
2. Prior Art
An example of a conventional free-running electric cleaning device is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Announcement 2002-532177). The electric cleaning device described in this patent application has a body provided with each support wheel, a drive means for driving wheels of the electric cleaning device so as to move a cleaning surface in the forward direction, a dust separator, and a fan for pulling air into the dust separator. And, to enable cleaning in contact with a wall, a head of the cleaning device is mounted so as to cross the forward direction and is projected at least on one side of the body. When there is an obstacle found, the projected head can be pulled into the body.
Another example of a conventional free-running cleaning device is described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application 8-83125).
The robot cleaning device described in this patent application, to automatically charge a battery when it is consumed, has a charging level detection means for detecting that the charging level of the battery is lower than the a predetermined level, a power supplier for supplying the power to the battery, and a power input means for electrically connecting the power supplier and battery.
Still another example of a conventional free-running cleaning device is described in Patent Document 3 (International Patent Application 02/067745 Pamphlet).
The robot cleaning device described in this patent document has a chassis provided with a front bumper and at least two drive wheels. The front bumper can move for the chassis and the robot cleaning device detects the movement of the chassis and front bumper and when the front bumper encounters an obstacle, transmits a control signal to a guide control system. By doing this, even if there is an obstacle, the guide control system can operate the robot cleaning device round the obstacle.
The free running electric cleaning device described in Patent Document 1 does not have a means from detecting the projection amount of a suction body and a means for controlling the suction body on the basis of the position relationship between a wall and the cleaning device body, so that there is the possibility that in the corners of a room, there may be left unsucked dust. Further, the suction body is pressed against the wall by a spring, so that a rubbed mark is caused onto the wall.
Further, in the free running electric cleaning device described in Patent Document 2, when a dust collection case is full of sucked dust, dust must be dumped by hand. Therefore, in a self-propelled cleaning device whose capacity is limited, dust must be disposed frequently, so that it is difficult to completely automate the cleaning device. Furthermore, in the self-propelled cleaning device described in Patent Document 3, only an obstacle in front of the self-propelled cleaning device can be detected, so that to move backward, the direction must be changed.
The present invention was developed with the foregoing fault of the prior art in view and an object of the present invention is to provide a self-propelled cleaning device capable of cleaning the neighborhood of a wall and furniture including the corners of a room. Another object of the present invention is to miniaturize the self-propelled cleaning device. Still another object of the present invention is to automate the charging operation of the self-propelled cleaning device. And, the present invention is intended to accomplish at least any of the objects.
The characteristic of the present invention for accomplishing the above objects is that a self-propelled cleaning device having a loaded power source capable of automatically moving has a circular side cover and a suction body which can be stored in this cylindrical cover and can move transversely to the forward direction and the suction body can move over the maximum width of the cleaning device.
And, in this characteristic, it is preferable to install a base for holding the power source, a suspension for elastically supporting the side cover by the base, and detection means which are positioned at a plurality of parts in the peripheral direction of the side cover so as to detect the movement direction of the side cover. Further, it is preferable to install a fan which is arranged in the cleaning device and sucks in air including dust from the suction body, a first dust collection case for collecting dust in air which is sucked by the fan, a switchable shutter installed on the outer wall of the dust collection case, and a guide means for connecting the first dust collection means and a second dust collection means arranged outside the cleaning device and to move dust collected in the first dust collection means to the second dust collection means and it is possible to install charging terminals for supplying power from an external power source on the power source and can move dust from the first dust collection means to the second dust collection means during charging the power source.
Another characteristic of the present invention for accomplishing the above objects is that in the self-propelled cleaning device having the suction body for sucking in dust, the dust collection case for collecting dust sucked from the suction body, a detection means for detecting an article around the cleaning device, and a control means for controlling the moving direction of the cleaning device on the basis of the output of the detection means, the suction body can be stored in the cleaning device, and a moving means for moving the suction body transversely to the forward direction and an air tight means for holding the dust collection case air tightly even if the suction body is moved by the moving means are installed, and the dust collection case and suction body can be slidden.
And, in this characteristic, the moving means, when moving the cleaning device by the wall, can move the suction body over the width of the cleaning device and the control means preferably controls the suction body so as to move at a predetermined distance from the wall or in contact with the wall on the basis of the output of the detection means. Further, when moving the cleaning device by the wall, the moving means can move the suction body over the width of the cleaning device and it is desirable to install a means for returning the moved suction body on the cleaning device side.
Still another characteristic of the present invention for accomplishing the above objects is that the power source used in the self-propelled cleaning device has a power supply means for supplying power from a commercial power source to the power source loaded in the self-propelled cleaning device, a first contact for electrically connecting the power supply means and self-propelled cleaning device, and a guide means for guiding the self-propelled cleaning device when connecting a second contact of the self-propelled cleaning device to the first contact and additionally has an input means for inputting an operation instruction to the self-propelled cleaning device and a means for transferring the operation instruction inputted from the input means to the self-propelled cleaning device.
A further characteristic of the present invention for accomplishing the above objects is that the power source used in the self-propelled cleaning device has a power supply means for supplying power from a commercial power source to the power source loaded in the self-propelled cleaning device, a first contact for electrically connecting the power supply means and self-propelled cleaning device, a guide means for guiding the self-propelled cleaning device when connecting a second contact of the self-propelled cleaning device to the first contact, a suction means and a dust collection means for moving dust collected in the dust collection case possessed by the self-propelled cleaning device or a storage unit for storing the self-propelled cleaning device, and a detection means for detecting entry of the cleaning device into the storage unit and a display means for displaying entry thereof.
And, in this characteristic, the cleaning device has a control means for controlling the suction means and the control means may control the suction means so as to operate when the power supply means is in operation.